Hoodwink Deed
by strawbellastarr
Summary: Bad Girl meets Good Boy Nelena/Nalex
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving. See you lads tomorrow." Nick said dropping some keys beside the cashier before grabbing his coat from the back door. He was beyond tired and dying to go home. The sound of clashing keys was heard from the kitchen as he held on to the doorknob.

"Wait Nick." Liam, his boss, called.

He looked back and cringed at the sight of him. Let's just say that he and his so-called boss weren't exactly in the best of terms "Yeah? What is it?"

A smirk appeared on Liam's face "I want you to take an additional few good hours after your shift tomorrow. No buts."

"What?! But, I can't." Nick sighed, typical Liam sabotaging him all over again.

He watched as Liam's smirk widened "Aww, why not? Little Nicky is busy?"

Nick's jaw clenched as his features turned from exhausted to fuming. He couldn't possibly tell Liam his reason or else he'd be giving him another motive to let him take the extra shifts- which he definitely doesn't want. "It's none of your business. Now will you excuse me, I'm leaving; my sister needs me, and I'm not going to take that shift. Get it for someone else."

"No can do, Nicky boy. You're taking that shift. I asked everyone else and you're the only option I have. It's either a yes or say goodbye to your little café job." Liam really loves to see Nick crumble.

Nick scowled "Fine. I'm taking it." He turned around and muttered little curses invisible to Liam's hearing.

He took his phone out and started heading for his car, he was running late and more than pissed. Typing down little numbers, his face softened at the cold weather snow he never grew tired of. "Hey Dems?"

"Yeah?" On the other end of the line, Demi, his little sister, was on the couch watching TV.

"I'll be heading in your apartment a little late. I need to stop by Miley's for awhile." Nick opened his car and started turning it up and soon enough, much to his pleasure; it started working despite the cold weather.

"Why so?"

"Changing plans. Bye, I'll see you later." He hung up and started driving down to Miley's house to tell her that he needs to move their date since Liam had to ruin everything for him. He's never liked Liam or his job. The only reason he's taking it was because Miley insisted he take a job after a year of having none and since the weather this time around is wintry; hot coffee and pastries are much in demand, working in the café would earn him a lot of money, which is what's happening, thankfully.

After a few minutes, Nick arrived safely at Miley's. He quickly went up to her porch and rang the doorbell leaving him waiting for awhile. Sighing, he was about to leave when the door opened.

"Nick." Miley mumbled annoyance evident from the tip of her tongue.

"Miles." Nick smiled and hugged her which she hesitantly returned back.

"Why are you here so late? Come inside, its freezing." She scurried up the stairs and inside her room with Nick following close behind her.

"Where are your parents?" Nick asked, taking a seat beside her on her bed, leaning on the head board.

"They left" Miley muttered plainly.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at work, duh. Even if I told you, you wouldn't come anyway." Miley retorted silently, leaving Nick speechless; knowing she had a point.

"I'm sorry, babe." Nick said nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Why did you come anyway?" Miley asked a little too sharp for Nick's liking. But then when the question rang in his ears, his senses knocked him down.

"Uh. Oh yeah.. um. I went here to tell you that.." Nick stuttered, he was scared to death. He and Miley have been distant these few months and this date was something he promised her for weeks, having to move it every single time, all because of work and some things that have been happening.

"What?" Miley asked, bored out of her mind. She's currently losing interest, which is too small for Nick to see.

"Um, you know how I love you right?"

Miley nodded absentmindedly

"I really want to have our date tomorrow but you know.." Nick leaving his sentence unfinished made Miley irk at the situation.

"Cancelling again, I see." Miley sighed and stood up, anger now crawling into her. Nick looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"I don't want this anymore." Miley said bluntly.

"W-What?" Nick stood up from the bed and stared at Miley in disbelief.

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sick of all this shit. Let's not pretend anymore, Nick. We need to go on our separate ways. I've been trying to make this work-"

"No you're not, Miles. _I'VE_ been trying to make this work. I sacrificed everything for you, and now you're breaking up with me? I thought we were supposed to be together forever? Isn't that what you wanted from the start? From when we were in high school? College, you told me the same thing. Now it's been a year since we graduated. You told me to get a job. I did. I was supposed to fly to New York with my parents. You told me not to, so I didn't. Miles, I gave up my dreams for you. Don't make me regret making the decision to stay here with you." Nick was crying by now. He gave up everything. He loved Miley with all his heart; and now here she is, breaking up with him.

Miley's silent scoff rang in his ears "I don't care anymore. I found someone new, and you should too."

"I can't believe you…" And in that instance, Nick ran out the door and into his car, slamming the door and hitting the steering wheel in the process. He sat there in silence, letting all the tears fall. It's rare for Nick to cry; he never cries.

* * *

Demi settled her elbow on the arm of the chair and placed her chin on top of her fist. It's been an hour and a half since his brother, Nick called saying that he'll be arriving home "a little" late. Where is he now? Just at that moment, Demi felt her eyelids droop. That was, till she heard a loud banging from the door. "What the hell?" She stood up from her seat and opened the door only to feel Nick fall on top of her, turns out he's dead tired and wet leaning on the door.

"Nick! Oh my god. Can you not? You're so damn heavy! Why are you wet? Shit did your car… oh no" Demi dragged Nick inside and due to his very serious weight; she dropped him on the floor hallway there. Demi took one good look at her brother and sighed before kneeling down to slap his cheek.

"Dude. Wake up. One second you were slamming on the door and the second you're just plain dead." She kept on slapping his cheek lightly and hitting his arm but he wouldn't budge. "I give up" Demi mumbled before leaving Nick there on the carpeted floor.

* * *

reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride, babe. I wonder how I can pay you for it." Selena purred and slither her finger down his chest.

"A kiss, maybe?"

"Sounds good" Selena giggled and was about to lean in when

"Selena!"

She groaned and turned around to see her new "roommate", Demi. No she isn't in college; she went away from home and ran into Demi who offered her a space in her apartment, thankfully.

"Oh hey, um is it Dani?" Selena moved away from her "today's meat" and walked off.

"It's Demi. D-E-M-I."

"Ohhh. Okay.. Where's your apartment?" Selena looked behind Demi's shoulder

"Um, it's up there. 4th floor, 2nd door to the right. But ummm.. Your clothes changed for a bit." Demi cringed at the sight of Selena showing too much skin. She wore a bra top, with a black leather jacket that was wide open, showing a clear sight of Selena's flat stomach. For her bottoms, she wore really short shorts with some Doc Martens. This outfit was different from the ones she wore the night Demi suggested her to stay in her apartment. She looked more decent looking.

"Oh. Yeah, don't mind it. This is what I wear on an everyday basis. The night you saw me, I wore these really tight pants and a dress shirt just for the sake of looking for people to let me in their house!" Selena laughed "Don't worry, I'll be good. It's not like I'll be staying in your apartment a lot. I just need a place to change my clothes into."

"Oh.." Demi shook her head and smiled nervously. "Well, um okay. You can go inside. Just be careful when going inside. My brother is um lying on the floor. Be careful! I'm picking up some groceries so yeah..bye see you later." Demi went inside her car and drove off, much to Selena's pleasure.

Selena turned to her unknown guy and gazing at him before frowning. "Well, bye." She started walking away before hearing him yell at her. "See you another time?"

Selena scoffed and spun around "No thanks, I'm good! I'll find someone better!"

* * *

"What the hell is this? I was about to fucking trip! Fucking bastard; are you Demi's brother?!" Selena groaned and jumped over Nick's lying body on the ground. Taking a quick glimpse at him before turning back but then she stared at him again. "Hmmm, you're hot. Really hot."

She froze when the guy in front of her twitched. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't alone; once they had eye contact, Nick sat up straight in shock. "Who are you?!"

Selena giggled at his reaction and settled her bags on the floor. "Demi's roommate"

"What? No… She never mentioned such thing to me." Nick stood up and held his head, feeling wobbly.

"Oh well I guess I had to mention it for you. You were blocking the door by the way. Such a bother." Selena shrugged and took off her leather jacket before going to the kitchen and checking the fridge.

Nick stared at her retreating figure, disgusted by her attire, he grunted in annoyance. He stopped when Selena looked back and smirked at him. "That was hot. Selena, by the way." She winked before walking past him and picking up her bags.

Nick stared blankly and frowned at her cocky behavior, hinting that she was trying to make a move, he quickly replied "Yeah, I'm Nick and I have a girlf-"He stopped when he realized that Miley broke up with him last night.

Selena smirked "Girlfriend? Don't care, wasn't asking if you did have one."

Nick chewed on his lip and shook his head "Forget it. I'm Nick, Demi's brother."

"Well Nick, can you show me to my room? If ever you do know where it is…" Selena looked around, clueless, before she heard her phone ring. She groaned and took it in her ear. "Hello?"

Nick stood there awkwardly before sitting down on the couch staring at Selena's figure. He wouldn't deny it, she's hot. Luscious brown locks cascading down her arms, her beautiful eyes wrapped with her long thick lashes. Her lips looked just as beautiful, plump and pink. Her body was a winner; her flat abs and big bum and chest with her killer legs that went on forever. Add her cocky, straight-forwardness and blunt attitude. She's definitely a jackpot; but Nick knew better, she's obviously one of those type who likes to go partying all night, get drunk and bang random guys. Not that he minds, he's actually having second thoughts on relationships now that he and Miley are over. Just imagine wasting eight fucking years with the same girl who barely even felt the same way for him. He suddenly felt anger till he heard Selena giggle on the phone making him turn his head towards her, his angered expression deflating. Her giggle was music to his ears.

"No thanks. Haven't I made myself clear this morning? I don't want to sleep with you and that little dick of yours. Let me remind you, I know better. Now Bye, I have duties to settle and don't bother calling me back ever again. I don't even know how you got my phone number!" She huffed and ended the calling, muttering "Bitch"

"Ahhhhh. I see you're a bad girl." Nick muttered.

"Wasn't it obvious the first time you saw me? I m-"Then her phone rang-again. Selena gave Nick an apologetic look and picked up the phone.

"What?!" Selena yelled angrily. Nick watched as Selena frowned at no one in particular and cringed at every word the person on the other line was saying.

"No David. I said we're over! Can't you just move on?!" Selena started pacing back and forth and stopped halfway there, leaning on the countertop which was just a few meters away from the couch, making her still visible to Nick.

Selena's annoyed laugh rang through the whole room. "Fuck you David! I don't freaking care if you "fell in love" with me! I made it clear the first time we met that all I want is a no-strings-attached kind of relationship. We're just fuck buddies till you decided to go and mess with me while I'm fucking someone else. Just suck it, David. Your dick is too boring. Goodbye." Selena hung up and groaned, sitting beside Nick on the couch.

"Guys are so fucking annoying sometimes." Selena mumbled. "I mean, I know you're a guy but you know, when you guys get too attached, you just can't seem to barely give up. It's annoying as fuck."

Selena sat up straight facing Nick "Well, look at me I'm being stressed and having problems when I'm not even in a relationship! People who accept commitment only get that, right? I mean, I'm a single woman and yet I receive the same problems that people who have affiliation with the opposite sex does! This is just plain crazy, what more if I get into a relationship? That's gonna suck balls- big time. This is the reason why I don't want commitment. What would be the use? You just get to call someone yours but when the time comes that the person isn't meant for you and you break up, you'll realize that you wasted all your effort and time on the wrong person when you could've gave all that to someone better. It's just tiring, you know. And when you fall in love with someone and that person turns out to not feel the same…. It would hurt you a ton of bricks and you just feel miserable and you get the point, right?!" Selena stared at Nick with those brown eyes helplessly before slouching on her seat. It confused Nick for a bit, first she goes as the bad girl then comes off as the-girl-with-the-mysterious-past-on-why-she's-a-b ad-girl.

"I get the point, Selena. I know exactly what you just said." Nick mumbled, unsurely. He was out of words and didn't know what to say. He sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch, leaning on the end of the couch while Selena was on the other end. "My girlfriend of eight years broke up with me last night.. She said she found somebody else new and that I should do the same."

Selena stared at Nick and titled her head, examining Nick carefully. He looked like he was gonna cry, and she couldn't help but want to hug him. It bothered her how comfortable she is with him right now, she never opened up or ranted like that to anyone since- forever! But it honestly felt good to her system that she finally let some of her feelings out in words than her normal deed- which is sex.

"Hmmm, figures why you were on the floor this morning. But, shouldn't you be out partying or would you rather stay here and mourn about it?" Selena giggled and watched Nick as his face crinkled.

"I wish I could. But I just can't." He shrugged and stared at Selena, amazed at how fast her attitude can change.

"Nothing's better than a cup of revenge with a dash of sexy. Try it sometime; your ex just might be begging on her knees for you. Do just as what she's told you; go find someone else who's going to treat you better next time." And with that, Selena winked at him and hurried away to the kitchen.

Nick stared in awe as he took time to comprehend what she said before contemplating and deciding to do exactly just that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Demi! Can I pretty please have a cookie?" Selena stood on her knees and begged.

"No can do, Sel. You need to eat a proper meal!" Demi locked the cupboard with a key and placed it on her pocket.

Selena pouted and stood up and plopped herself on the couch. For the past week, ever since she's lived under Demi's roof, her partying lessened. Weird, right? She's been spending most of her time with Demi and Nick. Well, mostly Nick. Through the days, they started getting to know each other and just talk and hang out without having to end up kissing or be in bed. Selena and Nick both started becoming bestfriends, and so as Demi.

"I brought cookies!" Nick yelled from the door. Selena's eyes widened and she smiled, quickly hugging Nick before getting the cookies from his hands.

Nick chuckled and sat beside Selena, watching her eat the cookies.

Demi soon appeared from the kitchen and gave Nick a deathly glare. "You do know she hasn't eaten a proper meal, right?"

Selena stopped eating and pouted at Nick. He just shrugged and laughed. "I haven't either"

"Wow you two are really bestfriends, now…." Demi joked before going back to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Selena asked

"I bought cookies..?" Nick said, smiling cheekily making her shake her head.

Yes, it's a normal day on a normal morning. Shouldn't Nick be at work? He quit his job shortly after knowing that Liam was the guy Miley supposedly "found" and they're now living happily ever after.

"Nick! Mom called." Demi yelled.

"What did she say?!" Nick yelled back.

Selena laughed "You two shouldn't be yelling early in the morning. The neighbors will get pretty mad."

Nick chuckled and stood up from his seat and approached Demi in the kitchen. "Why did mom call?"

Demi flipped over the pancakes and huffed "She wanted to ask if you have a new job."

Nick flinched "Tell her I don't have a plan on getting one"

Selena came out of nowhere and laughed "Wow. You're badass now, huh?"

Demi giggled "You two are like exchanging bodies now"

Selena's laughing stopped and she stared at Demi like she just grew four more heads "Dude that sounds so wrong"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Dems" Nick groaned at the thought of 'exchanging bodies'

Demi took two plates and placed a pancake on each. "No, I meant like Nick has always been the 'good boy' and now he's turning out all badass while you, Selena, was the bad girl. Look at you! You haven't entered a club in a week, unlike what you normally do –which you always have told me- I bet you haven't fucked a guy ever since you moved here."

Selena's eyebrow arched in confusion as she realized Demi's point; she hasn't fucked a guy in what- a week? Has it been that long?

Demi placed the chocolate syrup bottle and a bowl of strawberries on the table. Her bright eyes suddenly dimmed with seriousness. "Unless…. You're fucking my brother..?"

Nick choked on the water he was drinking from while Selena erupted in laughter

"What the fuck Demi!" Nick yelled

Selena tried holding in her laughter as she held her stomach "Wow Demi that was a good one. Just to let you know, I wouldn't want to fuck your brother, he might get too attached then come dragging up on me like what David did."

Nick glowered at her "I'm not one of those guys and I definitely do not get attached!"

Selena chuckled and bit from her pancake. "Oh please, you should've seen your face when you knew your ex girlfriend dumped you for your boss!"

"How do you know that?!" Nick yelled

"Dude, you were on the phone when your friend told you. Your face was priceless! You looked like you were going to rip the guys' head off"

"Okay, okay, Selena. Better stop before Nick throws a hissy fit." Demi warned

* * *

"Wow that nap was good" Selena mumbled, walking out the door. It was already afternoon and Nick is nowhere to be found.

"Oh hey Sel." Demi was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Where's Nick?" Selena asked

Demi shrugged "I don't know. M-"

Then Selena's phone just rang. She groaned and shuffled through the couch seats looking for the ringing sound.

Demi looked under her pillow and found it there "Here"

Selena mouthed her 'thank you' and took the phone in her hand and placed in on speaker. Demi shot her a look, but Selena just shrugged and placed the phone down.

"Hello?" Selena yelled

"Selena! Is that youuu?" A feminine voice said. Selena's eyes shot up.

"Taylor?!"

"Yes, Taylor! Where the fuck have you been, girlie?! It's been a week since I've seen you. You do not know how many guys have been searching for you here in the club. They're all begging for you!"

Selena fake gasped as Nick entered the room. He was about to say something but Demi shushed him. Demi has always been so curious of what Selena does and this phone conversation is making her more interested "Are you fucking serious?" Selena said as she rolled her eyes and smirked "I'm not even a tad bit surprised, Taylor. They all want my vagina." Nick stared at her weirdly as Demi tried holding in a giggle.

"Your ex boyfriend went here too." Taylor said bluntly

Selena's eyebrows furrowed "I don't have an ex? Neither have I ever had a boyfriend. "

"Um, I think his name is David? He made quite a scene, Sel. He punched the bartenders because he was looking for you even if we told you you're not here. He kept on claiming you're his."

Selena fake gagged "What the fuck is wrong with him?! Can't he just leave and move on?! He is such a prick I want to kill him. It's not my fault he fell for me. I already know that I'm irresistible but that doesn't mean he goes around fucking my life!"

A laugh went out from her phone as Demi and Nick exchanged glances who were both listening to the conversation.

"You need revenge, babe! Just keep doing what he doesn't want you to do. Maybe get a fake boyfriend and fake fuck your boyfriend?"

Selena's eyes widened as she took the phone from the table and held it close to her mouth "No bitch! I will definitely not get a boyfriend even if it's fake! That has to be the worst suggestion you ever came up of"

"I was just kidding, babe! Now get your butt here! We need some catching up to do. Wear something sexy. We'll find you a new guy to hook up with!"

Selena rolled her eyes and smirked "Yes, Taylor. Now shoo. I'll see you later"

"You're leaving tonight?" Demi asked.

"Yup, my vagina's hungry. It hasn't eaten a dick in a week." Demi gave her a disgusted look while Nick glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a little black dress with her converse. Pretty simple, but classy and sexy. Suddenly, the thought of David ran into the back of her mind again. It made her angry; angry that he's acting that way. She really hates it when people don't understand her.

Making her way out of her room, she ran into Nick. "Oops, sorry." Selena mumbled before moving out of the way, but Nick stopped her. She looked up to see their distance a few inches from each other.

"What time will you go home?"

"Probably, tomorrow night." Selena shrugged "Depends"

"Oh. Okay, have fun." Nick muttered silently and opened the door out of the apartment.

Selena stared at him awkwardly and cringed. He's acting strange and they both know it. "Bye" She mumbled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading for the club.

* * *

Taylor looked around the dance floor searching for Selena. She arrived an hour ago, but she seemed out of it.

"Selena!" Taylor yelled before spotting her on the bar.

"There you are! Come on dance with me!" Taylor shouted through the deafening music; she tugged her arm but Selena wouldn't budge.

"No thanks. I'll just stay here." Selena mumbled

"What was that?!" Taylor asked loudly. Selena rolled her eyes and scoffed

"I said I'm staying here!" Selena screamed out of frustration

Taylor looked at her weirdly and sat beside her seat "What's wrong with you? You came here to have fun! You wouldn't even drink a cup of beer or bang a guy. What's happening?! You're losing your magic."

Selena sighed and tore her eyes away from Taylors' "I'm just not feeling well, okay."

"Well, when you don't feel well, you find your meat. Just like what you do. I'll find you one, come on." Taylor winked before dragging Selena to the dance floor

* * *

The next day, Demi woke up to the sound of a vacuum disturbing her goodnight sleep. She walked out her room and was startled to see her brother.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Demi cried out

"Cleaning" Nick replied bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be in your apartment?" Demi took a box of milk and drank from it.

Nick groaned and turned off the vacuum. "Don't remind me."

Demi's eyes widened and almost spit out her milk, with Nick glaring at her. It took her a minute to compose herself back before she laughed out loud "Oh my god. You got kicked out! Told you, you should've gotten a new job"

"Shut up Demi"

She just shrugged and turned on the tv before plopping on the couch "Where's Selena?"

"I don't know"

"Aren't you supposed to know?" Demi said

"And why am I supposed to know?" Nick asked sitting beside her

"Because you like her?" Demi said obviously. Nick raised his eyebrows

"Oh really? I didn't know."

Demi groaned and hit his arm "Oh come on. Don't deny it!"

"Go get yourself a boyfriend, Demz" Nick chuckled before leaving the room

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't get to fuck a guy last night. What's wrong with you? Ever since you moved to this little apartment you call home, you disappeared for a week and now that you're back, you're not yourself anymore." Taylor took a bite of her cookie and stared at Selena. She was trying to read her, but this time, Taylor was having a hard time. There's just something about her that's so different; she just couldn't point it out

Selena drank from her coffee and sighed. "I told you, I just didn't feel well." She tried luring in a guy, she really did. But something was stopping her and it was bugging her. She wasn't in her usual self, and she's starting to hate herself for it.

Taylor narrowed her eyes at her and frowned "Are you hiding something from me?"

Selena breathed deeply and shot daggers at Taylor "No I am not. I can't believe you'd think that"

"Or are you having a secret affair with someone in that little apartment of yours..?"

"A secret affair? Really, now? And that apartment isn't even mine. I'm lucky enough to stay there without charge. The owner, Demi is really nice." Selena smiled a little, trying to convince Taylor that she's fine.

"Really? Is she stealing my bestfriend away from me? Tell me more about her and this new place. I mean, I know you were looking for a new place but you know, I couldn't let you stay at mine considering my bitch of a father. Come on, I was serious about that catching up sesh." Taylor grinned widely

"Okay, so it's just this little apartment near us. I have my own room, a good place, and it's near this club and any other important place I need to go to. I have to admit, it's a bit big for just three people." Selena shrugged and took another sip from her coffee.

"Wait. Three? I thought you were only with Demi? Who's the other one?" Taylor propped her elbow on the table, who looked eager to know her answer.

"Oh. She has a brother. His name's Nick. He doesn't actually live there, but I don't know he visits a lot. Actually, I don't think he ever came back to his apartment since I moved in."

Taylor's eyes widened and soon, a smirk appeared on her lips. "I think he's whipped. Fill me in the details. Is he hot?"

"Whipped?" Selena asked, confusedly

"Whipped on you! He definitely likes you! I mean, if he has his own apartment, then why does he even bother to stay at his sister's place, unless, he has a reason to stay there, which I think would most probably be you." Taylor wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

Selena smiled and rolled her eyes "No, dude. His girlfriend of eight years broke up with him and maybe that's why, maybe he needs company. He's hot, I guess. Tall, curly hair, biceps, and crooked smile. I can talk to him about whatever I want and he won't judge me. It's like I found my older brother or bestfriend or something. And yes, he's definitely my type. But you know, he seems out of my league."

"Out of your league?"

Selena nodded "He falls in love way too easily; he seems like the guy that would take a relationship seriously. I mean, just imagine this, if I fuck him, would he take it as a fling or a one night stand? I bet he wouldn't. I've memorized guys by now. I know when a guy is up to something and I definitely don't want another cling guy like David who was just a fucking mistake; I thought he was up for it. But it turned out wrong. Boy, I was really wrong! But right now, I'm fine with just being friends with Nick."

Taylor laughed "You don't seem like it. You should've seen your face when you were describing him. He seems hot though. I wouldn't mind fucking him- even if he 'seems like the guy who falls in love easily.'"

Selena froze "H-he isn't the guy who does that…" Taylor glared at Selena for a second; she noticed how uncomfortable she was, which never occurred to her.

"Yeah, and you aren't the girl who does _that._" Taylor said, while grimacing at her own words.

"What?" Selena asked, puzzled at her words.

"You seem to really like this Nick guy. Are you finally bombing out of your shell? Are you _really_ starting to become one of those girls who fall in love? I thought you were better than this. You need to stop whatever you're feeling for Nick or do I have to remind you why you chose to be a bad girl in the first place? Y-"

"Stop. I do not like Nick! And I won't fall in love with him!" Selena replied angrily

"Well, last night you proved me wrong. If you really aren't going down that road just like your-"

"Stop" Selena begged. Taylor sighed and continued.

"If you really aren't turning out like _them_, then show me. I know I sound like a selfish bitch because I'm only thinking of myself. But I just really can't imagine you leaving my side. We've been through hell together, since the start; and I can't risk losing you in the middle of our fight. Remember, Selena, I sacrificed a lot just to go through what you wanted because you're my bestfriend." Selena, after what felt like forever, looked up to see Taylor avoid her gaze. The pained expression tore her apart and she couldn't help but feel guilty. "I left home and became a rebel like you, everything I never planned to do; but it really felt good. If you leave me and go down that road which you promised to never do. Then, I might just give up and regret everything. You know how sensitive this matter is to me and I never meant to bring it up, but I just can't."

"I'm so sorry Taylor. Can we just move on? It's almost eight, what do you say? We party all night and bang a few guys?" Selena asked with an encouraging smile. She took Taylor's hand in hers.

Selena smiled as she earned a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick watched as Demi read her book. He was bored out of his mind and can't figure out what to do. "I'm so bored" Nick cried out

"Why don't you go partying? Get drunk and have fun? Isn't that what Selena told you to do?" Demi took a glimpse then went back to what she's doing.

"It's what I planned on doing. I was determined, but then I don't know… Opening up to Selena became a better option." He shrugged

"Good luck on that, then." Demi said, smiling at him before picking up the phone "Pizza?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Hey, want me to get you a drink?" A tall tanned muscular guy said as he approached Selena

Selena smirked at this and nodded before biting her lip. "I'd love that"

"Two vodkas, please." He said to the waiter, who quickly nodded.

"You want me drunk so easily." Selena said with a giggle.

"Yes, and I'm Taylor" He flashed a big smile, which made Selena giggle louder

Selena tried holding in a laugh before looking over at her right to see her bestfriend, Taylor. "What's funny?" The guy asked

The blonde quickly intervened with a chuckle "My name is also Taylor. But, don't worry; I was just leaving with Adam. Bye Selena" She gave her a wink and strutted to the dance floor.

"You're the infamous Selena Gomez, huh?" Taylor asked with a smirk, tasting his vodka.

This made Selena giggle. "How do you know me?"

Taylor laughed quietly "Wow. Don't you know all the whispers in the street? I heard you give only the best sex around this place."

Selena stared at him; amused "Well then, you must be very lucky 'because tonight I'm yours" She crawled into his lap, straddling him before crashing her lips into his. It all ended into a make-out session till Selena pulled away "Let's go to my place"

* * *

It didn't take long before Selena led Taylor inside the apartment and once the door closed, they were undressing theirselves until they were left in their undergarments.

That was happening until a door opened "What the fuck?" Nick mumbled. Selena turned around to see Nick staring at them. He looked grossed out and irked at the fact that they were naked right in front of his own eyes.

"What the hell, Selena? Couldn't you at least go to a motel instead?" Nick said.

"Shit" Selena muttered. "I think you should go" She whispered to Taylor.

Taylor, on his side, was so hooked with her kisses that he couldn't help but just bob his head up and down and give in. "Another time? Tomorrow. Same club?"

Selena just nodded absentmindedly. She watched as he wore his jeans and shirt before kissing her hard, making her moan. Till a clearing of throat made them pull apart.

"Bye" Taylor said with a wink before exiting the apartment.

Selena sighed deeply before turning around to see Nick with furrowed eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sat down the couch with a plop.

"Aren't you gonna wear your clothes? You're half naked." Nick stated awkwardly

Selena shrugged "Nah. You're half naked too" He didn't have a shirt on and only his boxers. She smirked as her eyes trailed down to his throbbing member which was clearly seen through his boxers. "I turn you on, do I?" Selena said proudly.

Nick opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Demi who came out of her room "What is the commotion all about!?" Her jaw dropped when she saw Nick in his boxers and Selena just in her bra and underwear.

"This isn't what you think it is!" Nick yelled, frightened by her sisters' reaction

"Yeah, he's right. I just came home with a guy and we ended up undressing ourselves till Nick here interrupted. Sorry if I almost brought a guy here. I wasn't thinking straight and yeah, I was kind of hoping to get laid tonight." Selena shrugged and smiled cheekily.

Demi just laughed and nodded. "It's fine. Have you eaten yet? We ordered pizza. Hey Nick, knock on my door once the pizza guy comes."

"Sure" Nick mumbled

"Oh thank god you guys ordered pizza! I'm starving, the only thing that guy gave me was vodka and I didn't even get to drink it." Selena said, holding on to her stomach.

On cue, the doorbell rang, causing Selena to say "Praise the Lord!" Nick just laughed at how adorable she was being right now.

He opened the door to see the delivery guy, which happened to be his good friend, Max. "Max! Haven't seen you in ages!" They did this weird handshake and gave each other man hugs.

"Yeah bro, sorry about that. I mean, I heard the drama between you and Miley and yeah, you get the point." Max shrugged

"Ahh, yeah. It's fine. Didn't know you work as a delivery guy now. A-"

"Nick! Where's the pizza?!" Selena stood up and approached Nick from the door to see what was happening. She's aware that she's half naked, but she didn't care if the pizza guy sees her; maybe he'll end up hot.

She quickly jumped on Nick's back "Boo! Now where's the pizza! I'm freaking hungry and I-"Once she saw who the pizza guy was, her eyes widened and she quickly jumped off Nick.

"Oh shit." She muttered

"Selena? What are you doing here?" Max asked, he took one look at her and smirked slightly "You look hot, by the way….." Awkward silence soon filled the air, but Max talked again and now, he had a freaked out expression." Wait what the hell are you doing in Nick's apartment?!"

"Oh. I live here now" Selena stated nervously and Nick scratched the back of neck and sighed

"REALLY?! Oh my god, you guys are fuck buddies now or are you two together?" Max asked again

"WHAT? NO!" Selena retorted

"Wait, why do you guys even know each other?!" Nick said

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You two are half naked right now and ordering pizza." Max affirmed

"Wait no. This isn't what it looks like!" Nick said calmly

"Wow Selena, I can't wait to tell Dave" Max said with an amused grin

"WHAT THE FUCK MAX! That freaking bestfriend of yours is too clingy. Go tell him to suck his ass and lay off me. He's such a dick." Selena yelled furiously

"WAIT. The David you've been talking about all week is David _Cyrus_?!" Nick said with a shocked expression

"The one and only" Selena muttered lamely

Max snickered "Wow. Small world, huh. Enjoy your pizzas, fuck buddies" He handed the box and walked away laughing victoriously

Nick closed the door and rolled his eyes. "When were you planning to tell me that the overly-obsessed-guy-that-couldn't-move-on from you is David Cyrus?!"

Selena scoffed and took a bite from her pizza "Why does it matter anyway?!"

"You do realize that my ex-girlfriend is Miley Cyrus right? Which means that her brother is _your _David who's best friends with Max who just saw both of us naked together in one apartment and- ugh oh shit is going down, Selena!" Nick paced back and forth.

"WAIT WHAT. YOU'RE EX-GIRLFRIEND IS MILEY CYRUS?! THAT BITCH?! WOW NICK" Selena stood up and grabbed a bottle of water and breathed in and out "I can't process all this at the same time, I think I'm gonna choke" She opened the lid and drank from it.

"You know Miley?" Nick asked

"Dude! I've been to David's house which is where Miley lives too. I'm pretty sure that bitch never leaves the house because her hair is gonna be 'ruined' every single day" Selena stated as she rolled her eyes

"That's why you hate her so much?" Nick asked again, laughing

"Not only that! I started hooking up with this guy named Liam a year ago and he was really good friends with David. Oh my god, Liam gives the best sex I could ever imagine and we were practically inseparable. THAT WAS HAPPENING TILL THAT MILEY BITCH STOLE HIM AWAY FROM ME. And, they practically have been hooking up since then." Selena fake gagged and glared at no one in particular.

"Wait what?! Did I hear just hear you right? Miley has been cheating on me for OVER a year?!" Nick yelled fuming.

Selena's eyes opened wide as she almost choked on her water. "Liam's your boss?! And Miley- oh my god. Everything fucking makes sense now!"

Nick glared at her and sneered "Care to explain? This is all too messed up in my head right now."

Selena tapped her chin and thought for it for a moment before standing up and sorting her memory out in her head "Okay. Um, from the start. We just met Max, who's best friends with David who happens to not only be the obsessed guy who can't move on from me, but also Miley's brother. I, hooked up with Liam a year ago till Miley the bitch stole him from me, and since then they started hooking up. Which made me force myself to have sex with David to make Liam jealous but never really worked out. Now, you dated Miley for 8 freaking years only for her to break up with you _only _a week ago, so basically she's been cheating on you for a year now. Ok back to the topic, Liam is your boss, who Miley has been cheating on you-which I'm guessing is the new guy she has found…?"

Nick groaned and threw himself on the couch helplessly.

"So… this means that Max could tell David that he saw us together-naked. Once he gets mad at you…? Or me. I don't know. He'll probably tell Miley.." Selena finished. She stood there to think

"Oh my god! This is the best revenge for them, Nick! Once Miley finds out that her enemy-which is me-started hooking up with her ex boyfriend…. Oh shit! She's gonna be so freaking mad! Just imagine losing your all time girlfriend to your enemy! Oh my god. This is so terribly wicked." Selena exclaimed

"But David's gonna be out to get me! Do you know how bad he hated me?! I do not know what his problem is, but he never really wanted my relationship with Miley." Nick said, moaning in response

"Well, Revenge can be sweet. We'll just pretend to be fucking each other." Selena shrugged and smiling evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine, everybody!" Demi yelled. She walked down to the bedroom doors of Selena and Nick and knocked on each of it. "You two get your asses here!"

The sound of groaning was heard and soon enough, the doors of the two opened in sync. Both heads hung low, messy hair, and pajamas. This morning was perfect.

"So, I was sort of planning on having our breakfast at the Café. Are you two up for it? I'm too lazy to cook our breakfast." Demi said, smiling wide.

"Sure" Selena and Nick said lazily

"Well then, you two change now! Come on!" Demi yelled in their ears

"OKAY OKAY!" Selena and Nick replied, covering their ears before they headed to their separate rooms.

After a few minutes, the three were ready and drove to the café with Nick driving the car. Demi sat in the passenger while Selena sat at the back seat, leaning on the window sleeping.

"Where are we going again?" Nick asked, yawning.

"The Café." Demi said bluntly.

"What?!" Nick yelled making Selena's head shot up.

"What the fuck is happening? Are we gonna crash or something?" Selena asked, panicking as she rubbed her eyes.

"Demi! Liam will kill me once he sees me there!" Nick said, looking over at Demi

"The café?! Oh my god. I am not going in there!" Selena yelled

"Keep your eyes on the road! And, I asked you two this morning if you wanted to have breakfast at the café and you both said yes! Now stop fussing around; we're just going to have breakfast. A little bite won't hurt." Demi replied

Nick and Selena both had eye contact and the two already knew what the other was thinking.

* * *

Demi put her fork and knife on the table and smiled looking over at the two who were hiding their faces. "Told you a little bite wouldn't hurt. Perfect, you guys already ate your breakfast and still alive. What did I tell you?" Demi said, wiggling her eyebrows

Selena groaned and swallowed the last bite of her cinnamon roll and looked over at Nick, who was seated beside her, as he squirmed in his seat.

"Sel, Liam saw me." Nick whispered in her ear which sent goosebumps to graze over her skin

"Shit." Selena whispered back

"I'm going out to the car; he's literally shooting daggers at me. Fuck this." Nick murmured to Selena as he stood up and walked away without a single word.

"Where is he going?" Demi asked as she cleaned up

"The car" Selena said.

"We should go now too" Demi said, looking at her watch while Selena just nodded

As they both walked out the café, Selena and Demi both caught sight of Nick talking to a brunette girl, her back facing them. The two immediately had eye contact.

"Miley." Demi muttered.

"Double shit" Selena mumbled

They both tried to pass discreetly but once Nick saw them, his eyes widened, causing Miley to look back.

Selena froze in her spot. "What the fuck"

Miley smirked instantly as she saw Selena. "Oh hey Selena. Long time, no see"

Selena rolled her eyes and scoffed "Miley" She uttered in monotone

Demi coughed, causing the three to put their attention on her "I'm gonna head to the car" She said, speaking softly

"I'll come with you" Selena said a little too quickly

"I think you should stay. Me and Nick were just catching up too. I think I can handle two conversations at a time. Do you know Nick?" Miley asked

"Um"

"Oh well, Selena, he's Nick, my ex boyfriend. Nick, she's Selena. David's ex girlfriend" Miley said, smiling a fake smile. Nick stood there awkwardly as Selena tried holding in a laugh, looking at Miley pathetically.

"Well, Selena. How are you?" Miley said, looking at her up and down

"Oh it's fine. The usual. I think I'm doing better than you." Selena said, amusement and sarcastic, wrapped around her words.

Selena just smirked at her in triumph. She always has hated Miley; she's a bitch, whore, prick, name any bad adjective and it'd fit her perfectly like a puzzle piece.

"Wow Selena, I didn't think you'd get hotter the next time I see you" A voice said from behind Selena. She looked behind and cringed at the sight of David.

Selena watched as David's eyes looked her up and down and moved next to the person beside her, Nick. His expression changed and just nodded at Nick. "So, what are you two doing here? I heard, you two are having a... connection." David said, blandness written all over his words.

Miley looked at David, her eyes widening. "What?"

David gazed at Miley and snickered "Max told me he saw you two together in Demi's apartment…. And you two were naked. Fuck buddies, I presume?"

Selena gawked at Nick and swallowed nervously. "Um, yeah…?"

Nick just smiled and held Selena close to him and laughed "Actually, we're dating"

"What?!" Miley yelled

"Selena doesn't date" David said, angrily

"I do now" Selena said a little too quickly

"Selena's been amazing and sweet" Nick added

"He is too" Selena said, cuddling next to him

"Oh" Miley said, glaring at the two

"Well, we just had breakfast here. So, we need to go" Nick said

"What do you say we invite you two to my pool party on Friday? I was talking to Nick about that awhile ago.." Miley said bitterly.

"Oh, that's swell. We'll go." Selena said, smiling as David scoffed and walked away heading to the café.

"It's great you could come. Bring Demi with you." Miley smiled and quickly scowled and followed David in

As soon as she left, Selena sighed in relief. "Well, that was uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped. I forgot that you don't date…" Nick said, biting his lips

"Well, I guess my reputation will be changing from now on. You should feel lucky, bitch." Selena laughed

"Are we still going to do this?" Nick asked, flinging his arm over her shoulder

Selena shrugged and smirked "As long as I get to kiss you all day, I wouldn't mind."

Nick threw his head, laughing. "I knew you were in love with me the moment you saw me."

Selena smiled and rolled her eyes "Psh, you're just secretly rejoicing in your head because you get to have my sexy body all to yourself."

"Maybe I do, but I'm pretty sure you want all this to yourself" Nick said, lifting his shirt up, showing his built abs

"Aw babe, do you want me to strip right now?" Selena said sexily as she laughed and shoved Nick's shoulder

Nick smiled and whispered in her ear "No thanks babe"

"Denial" Selena sang "Anyways, are we going to the party?"

"You up for it and put on a good show?" Nick smirked

"You bet I am" Selena said


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going to a party?!" Demi asked excitedly

"Yup" Nick and Selena said at the same time

"But you two are going to pretend to date..?" Demi asked again, this time, she was grinning

"Yup" The two said together

"This is going to be _so_ exciting!" Demi yelled, standing up from the couch and facing the two

"I guess" Nick shrugged

"But I might as well not go" Demi mumbled

"Why not?" Selena asked

"Well, you two are going to pretend date, right? Which means, you two would be spending the whole time all over each other. What am I gonna do then? Be a cock-block?" Demi said, frowning

"Find a guy to fuck" Selena said, like it was the easiest thing in the world

"No, she will not be fucking someone in the party" Nick scolded

"Way to go, Nick" Selena said, sarcastically

"She's my little sister. All those guys are just gonna be taking advantage of her." Nick said, facing Selena

Selena rolled her eyes and moved closer to him as she placed her legs over his "Is someone being protective?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick said, smirking

"Okay, you got me" Selena said, cuddling him

"Ohhh, is someone being possessive?" Nick said, mocking her

"Isn't it obvious?" Selena alleged

"Okay, I get it! Now, I need to be in between you two before you end up having sex" Demi mumbled, sitting back in the middle of them

"Sex? That fast? We haven't even kissed yet" Selena said, laughing

"You guys haven't kissed? Well, you two will be getting _a lot_ of that from now on" Demi muttered, a disgusted look on her face

"What?" Nick asked, clueless

"I mean to say, that you two should kiss now; you'll have to do that a lot of times since you two are pretend dating." Demi stated obviously

She smiled and stood up before she took Selena's hand and pulled her up. "Now, we shall go and find bikinis for the party; and you, Nick, will come with us to drive us there."

"Noooooo" Nick groaned as he buried his face in his palms

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Demi asked, as she pulled up a blue polka dotted bikini in the air

"That'll look cute on you" Selena said

"Okay, I'll buy this!" Demi said, squealing

"What? Again?" Nick asked, moaning

"You already bought 5 pairs." Selena stated

"And you haven't." Demi said, scrunching her nose. She walked over to one of the racks and grinned as she took a pair in color red. "Try this on! You would totally look hot in this!"

"Nah, I'd look hotter naked" Selena said, bluntly. Which made Nick chuckle

Demi glared at her and shoved the bikini on her chest. "Try. It. On."

Selena rolled her eyes "Fine" She grabbed the bikini and walked away.

Once she reached the changing rooms, she stripped down from her clothes and tried it on.

"Hmm, I do look hot in this" Selena mumbled, looking at herself in the mirror

"Yeah you do"

Selena turned around and pouted at Nick. "You're no fun. Now there's no surprise tomorrow"

Nick chuckled and stepped closer, holding the sides of her waist "Babe, I'll be seeing you out of those soon enough."

"Nah. Why are you here anyway?" Selena asked, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Why? Is there something wrong with seeing my beautiful girl?" Nick asked, smirking as he took another step forward

"Eager to see me naked?" Selena asked, grinning

"Or maybe I just want a kiss." Nick said, smiling stupidly, making Selena giggle

"Give me a reason why I should give you a kiss." Selena said, crossing her arms over her bust which turned on Nick

"Why don't I just show you?" Nick asked, as he backing her up the wall

"Deal" Selena moaned as she felt his lips land on her neck, sucking on the skin making her moan more

"Mmmmm, babe" Nick mumbled through her skin as he left butterfly kisses on her neck, trailing up her jaw line and ending at the corner of her lips

"Just kiss me already" Selena whisper-begged as she pulled on the collar of his shirt, placing her lips on his, forcefully making Nick moan at her eagerness

As soon as Selena felt Nick's tongue asking for entrance, she quickly obliged. From the kiss they first asked, it all ended to a make out session- in a changing room. They both pulled away, catching their breath.

"Damn, your lips are addicting" Nick breathed out, kissing her lips softly

"I know" Selena smirked

"You're so adorable" Nick said, kissing her again as Selena smiled through the kiss

"I know"

"You're beautiful" Nick whispered, kissing her tenderly as Selena gave in and tangled her hands through his hair.

* * *

Demi, Nick and Selena entered the place as they looked around, observing the interior of the room, the place contained minimal people dancing to the music, hanging in the couches, drinking from the bar while the backyard was packed with separate groups grilling on one corner, tanning under the sun, and swimming in the pool.

"Hey! It's so nice you could come! And you did bring Demi with you!" Miley exclaimed out of nowhere as she flashed her famous fake smile.

"Why wouldn't we come?" Nick said as he smiled down at Selena and held her close, making Miley's smile fade, glaring at the two.

Demi, obviously noticing the tension between the love triangle, chirped in "Your party looks great!"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Miley smiled her fake smile-again at Demi before scowling. "Well, I have a couple of other guests to accompany, See you around- especially, you, Nick. Have I mentioned you look sexy tonight?" And with that, she turned on her heel, leaving him with a wink before strutting down to Liam.

Selena scoffed and faced Nick with an incredulous expression. "I can't believe her! First off, she broke up with you, and now she has the guts to hit on you? I should give her a piece of my mind!" She retorted.

Nick dragged Selena outside to somewhere private with Demi running closely behind. "Chill, Sel. It's no big deal. It's not like she's gonna win me over with a wink and a compliment.." Nick muttered uneasily.

"I don't think so…." Demi fought back.

"What?" Selena turned to Demi

"Nick, you're red" Demi bluntly said, making Selena's blood boil

"Why are you fucking blushing?! Wow. 'Not gonna win me over with a wink and a compliment'? Right, keep on blushing and you're already one step forward" Selena hissed bitterly, pulling away from his grasp.

"I'm not fucking blushing!" Nick retorted

"Yeah, keep on saying that.." Demi mumbled with a disgusted face. "Well I guess the catch phrase 'True love never dies' really is true, huh? My brother is a very shameful example here"

Selena looked beyond pissed. "I agree with Demi. Try showing your face to Miley and maybe you'll win her over."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Isn't this the reason why we agreed to pretend date?! So that I could get her back?" Nick asked, confused about the situation.

"You never said that! I thought we were just going to 'Put on a show' just like what you said! Douche, I had to change my reputation on having a boyfriend here- and guess what? I don't date! You're being a dick right now, Nick!" Selena replied angrily before screaming in frustration.

"Well, that was part of it but it wasn't what I meant as a whole!" Nick said. The only reason why he actually called Selena her girlfriend in front of Miley was because he can get her back, and he thought that, that was what Selena meant too. Guess he was wrong all along.

"Bullshit! If I knew that was your intention in the first place then I would've never agreed on this! Your ex who freaking cheated on you fucking broke up with you, and before I even knew that it was Miley I told you honestly to find someone better because that was what exactly she said! Douchebag, are you really thinking right now?!" Selena was frustrated. No, frustrated is an understatement.

"Well then if that's the case then why did you even agree to pretend to be my girlfriend?" Nick was beyond confused. He wasn't even feeling a tad bit of frustration unlike Selena.

"Have you seen David's face that morning?! He-"

"How's that supposed to help?" Nick scoffed

"Bitch, let me finish!" Selena stormed. "He was so fucking annoying and was literally all over me, do you think I'd want to keep up with that prick? I figured he'd let me free once he knows that I'm dating, and shit, I told Taylor I'd never fake date! But look at me now, doing otherwise. Ugh, did you do me some spell on that morning or was I really that stupid?" Selena sat down on the grass, not knowing what to do anymore till she stood up again and buried her face in her hands, screaming.

"Keep it down; People are getting attention on us." Demi whispered.

"I don't fucking care; I'm dropping this act and going back to my ways. I want to get drunk and get laid tonight!" Selena yelled back.

"Sel.. Don't do this." Nick cooed gingerly.

"Oh boy. Stop cooing! That isn't gonna do better!" Selena shouted before running inside the house leaving an aggravated Nick and a disappointed Demi.

"You two were stupid enough to fake date, but I didn't know you two were also stupid enough to make an agreement to fake date without laying down your reasons on why you two were gonna do the stupid act." Demi complained, flinging her arms in the air in defeat.

* * *

so sorry for the crappy party scene! it was rushed :c the next chapter would still be the part with more drama


End file.
